


on the way to zone 9

by cassandra_ml (meilxoxo)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilxoxo/pseuds/cassandra_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey stared out of the window, his eyes getting tired. He couldn’t remember how many hours they've been driving through the desert already, it could have been days, or how long he has been on driving duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the way to zone 9

**Author's Note:**

> written 2011 for [schmoop-bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "cuddling in vehicle"

Mikey stared out of the window, his eyes getting tired. He couldn’t remember how many hours they've been driving through the desert already or how long he has been on driving duty.  
The landscape was monotonous and the silence in the Trans Am only disturbed by the low tune from the radio. Mikey didn’t recognize the song, it was some old rock about love and freedom. Sighing he opened the window further and looked to the others as the wind blew through his blond hair.

Ray sat beside him humming along to the rock-tune, it was easy to see that he fought against weariness. The Motorbaby was cuddled into his lap, fast asleep. She mumbled in her sleep and Ray was petting her hair gently. Mikey hated how the safest place for her was with them, even if they drove to the lion’s den. Ever since the Dracs got Dr. Death Defying they didn’t trust anyone to take care of their beloved little girl.

Looking into the rear mirror Mikey saw Frank and Gerard cuddling on the back seat. How they managed to get comfortable between all the boxes of ray guns Mikey would never know, but they were and it calmed the blonde to see his brother wrapped up safe in his lovers arms. It was a huge risk for teammates to be lovers, they all were aware of that fact, but they had learned the hard way that it was riskier to deny feelings that wouldn’t go away.  
Frank sat in Gerard’s lap and rested his head on the older one’s shoulder. Gerard had his arms wrapped around him and whatever he whispered into Frank’s ear it made him smile and bury his face in Gerard’s neck. Mikey frowned as his brother suddenly flinched but relaxed as he heard him hiss. “You bit me!” Frank’s shoulder’s were shaking with laughter as he looked up to his boyfriend. Quickly Mikey adverted his eyes and concentrated on the road again as Gerard’s hand moved to Frank’s neck and pulled him closer to his mouth.  
They needed moments like this to stay sane and Mikey didn’t want to intrude into their bubble of safety.

It had been eight days since Dr.D. got caught, but all of them hoped that he was still alive. They would be fools to kill him, since nobody knew more about the Killjoys than Dr.D. and that the Killjoys were a threat not even He could deny. Mikey was sure that he wouldn’t spill any information and so their mission was to free him from their enemie’s claws before he lost his cool.  
Their only hope was a hint from a random diner in Zone 4. An old zonerunner had told them that the Dracs had some kind of dugout in the east at the edge from Zone 8 to 9, where they keep their prisoners.  
That was what they were heading to, wishing for a huge change instead of a fatal disaster. Either they landed a important strike or ran into a back-stabbing trap. Korse had spy’s amongst the zonerunners and they weren’t sure if their source could be trusted.  
All of them knew the risks, so nobody said them out loud.  
Mikey’s eyes darted back to his brother still kissing on the backseat and worry settled into his stomach. They wanted their friend back and they wanted their freedom back. They were willing to take this risk and hoping the price wasn’t too high.


End file.
